


Второе мнение

by Leshaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Долгая совместная жизнь накладывает свои отпечатки.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 57
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Второе мнение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Opinion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878475) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> Бета - [Apple of your eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505).

Мало что столь явно говорит о наиболее вероятном исходе спора, как стивроджерсовское «я против».

Он произносит это твёрдо, но вежливо, без какого-либо намёка на едва сдерживаемую ярость — и всё же, по ощущениям, в этот миг вибраниумный щит бьёт точно в цель. Ни единым мускулом Стив не выдаёт воинственных намерений. Да, на нём костюм-невидимка, но боевой режим выключен, так что и по виду, и по голосу Стив походит на человека, которому искренне интересно, куда же повернёт разговор. Особенно теперь, когда он поставил жирную такую точку.

— Ты против, — медленно повторяет Фьюри. — Я тебе всё разложил по полочкам: о своих людях, о разведданных, о масштабе того, с чем мы имеем дело, — и всё это по одной только доброте душевной, кстати говоря, потому что ты здесь всего лишь как консультант, ведь, если уж на то пошло, ты нам не очень-то и нужен… и ты против?

— Именно.

Этот спор уже порядком затянулся. Стол в новом кабинете Фьюри сплошь усеян спутниковыми снимками и графиками изменения радиационного фона, а так многообещающе начинавшийся день подпорчен собравшимися на небе дождевыми тучами.

— Вы делаете поспешные выводы, — заявляет Стив. — Понимаю, у вас работа такая...

— И на том спасибо. — Фьюри так и пышет раздражением.

— ...но даже для меня это слишком поспешно. Если хотите привлечь меня, вам нужны аргументы посильнее.

Начинается игра в гляделки. Фьюри, может, и произвёл бы этим впечатление, если бы Стив не устраивал регулярно по будням — а иногда и по выходным — такие же игры с самыми настоящими богами.

Фьюри смотрит на часы.

— Это крайне прискорбно, капитан. К счастью, я позвал сюда того, кто выскажет нам второе мнение.

Стив подозрительно щурится и вслед за Фьюри обращает всё своё внимание на дверь, впрочем, не убирая подозрительный прищур. Раздаётся одинокое «тук» — лениво и вскользь, как будто стучащий лишь в самый последний момент вспомнил, что хорошо бы предупредить о себе, — и в комнате появляется Тони Старк.

Резко повернувшись, Стив прожигает Фьюри взглядом.

— Да ладно! Вы позвали Тони?

— Да, это я. — Тони снимает солнцезащитные очки. Он говорит торопливо и рассеянно, да к тому же на нём жилет и галстук, так что создаётся полное впечатление, что он забежал в Щ.И.Т. на пятнадцатиминутный кофе-брейк и после короткого перерыва его снова ждёт крайне важное собрание акционеров. Покосившись на Стива, он быстро подходит к столу и кивает, похоже, узнав разложенные снимки.

— Старк, — окликает его Фьюри. — Видел, какой перепад?

— Видел.

— А технику видишь?

— Вижу.

— Как думаешь, стоит нам присмотреться поближе?

— Стоит, — соглашается Тони. Фьюри победно вскидывается, однако Тони тут же добавляет: — Но исключительно законными и дружественными методами, потому что с равной долей вероятности тот, кто это построил, мог преследовать и исключительно благие цели. Наш мир огромен и полон разнообразия! Нельзя же кидаться на каждую тень.

— Да ты шутишь, — фыркает Фьюри.

— Иногда, — признаёт Тони. — Но это глупо. Лишь потому, что у тебя левая пятка зачесалась, не будем же мы предполагать худшее. И уж точно не будем отправлять туда целый отряд.

Стив медленно выдыхает:

— Я люблю тебя.

Тони хмуро бросает:

— А ну быстро взял свои слова обратно.

— Прости, что?

— Возьми их обратно. Ты так сказал только потому, что я с тобой согласился, и мне не нравится подтекст — типа ты любишь меня только тогда, когда я с тобой соглашаюсь.

— Но ты же сам знаешь, что это не так.

— Вот если бы ты любил меня хотя бы тридцать процентов от всего времени…

— Ты что, считаешь?

— Кто-то же должен, — Тони вяло машет рукой. — Так или иначе, ты любишь меня не тридцать процентов от всего времени, так что я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты взял свои слова обратно.

— Не буду. Ведь я сказал их не потому, что ты со мной согласился. Я сказал их потому, что люблю, как ты выражаешь своё мнение, даже если оно расходится с моим.

— Отважная попытка сохранить лицо. Но я на неё не куплюсь.

— Какая печаль. Ведь я все равно люблю тебя.

Закатив глаза, Тони поворачивается к Фьюри, который наблюдает за пикировкой с самым непроницаемым покер-фейсом на всём Восточном побережье.

— Мне пора. Вернёшь его домой к семи. У него сегодня свидание с горячим парнем.

— Принято, — кивает Стив.

Тони прощается, нетерпеливо отбивает что-то на часах — занят-занят-занят — и выбегает прочь. Стив провожает его тоскливым взглядом и всем телом тянется за ним, словно надеется одной силой своего желания задержать его хоть на секунду.

Когда дверь закрывается, Стив совершенно спокойно и не прячась встречает взгляд Фьюри. По общему мнению, Стив полностью лишён самодовольства, но обычно он просто вежливо скрывает его.

— Вы сами ему позвонили, — напоминает Стив.

— Это была моя ошибка, — сухо признаёт Фьюри.


End file.
